


Cute head

by Cherrydragon26



Series: Zombieland Saga- Alternate Universes and Stories [6]
Category: Little Witch Academia, Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Diana POV, F/F, Humor, One more weird crossover in this series, Out of Character, Parody, Witch zombie idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydragon26/pseuds/Cherrydragon26
Summary: I don't own the anime Zombieland Saga or Little Witch Academia. I do own this story and this weird idea for a crossover, though.





	Cute head

Being a witch or learning how to be one is more dangerous than people think. I can't just wave my wand around and 'poof' all my problems are solved. It doesn't work like that. It never does and it never did. Magic like anything else in life needs studying, patience, hard work and a lot of perseverance. Anything and everything can go wrong if you are not careful, and magic is really a fickle thing. Because if there was someone who knew the risks it was me. I knew what I was doing. I always know what I am doing. Magic was just one of those things I was good at,  _extremely_ good at. And I knew it. But I didn't know it good enough apparently.

In all my life I never really thought I would die because of it.

Or at least I think I died because of it. I don't really remember much, so I can't say for certain, but there is one thing that sure caught me by surprise. I opened my eyes. I could see, hear, feel ( though not much) and it all around pointed to one answer. And that is:  **I am alive. Even though I was dead before.**

I don't really know how I know it, but I do have vague memories of dying, even though I don't know how. But it happened, and it had finished. Apparently not, judging by where I am right now. We were in some warehouse, and before us stood the one and only:  **Chariot du Nord.**

And when I say we, I mean me and my colleagues that went to the same school and Chariot who..... well I am not sure what she is now, but she was a powerful witch before .Actually I don't know what I myself am right now, so it's better if I don't lecture other people about their places in this universe.

She started talking about how we are all dead, and how we came back to life with one purpose in mind:  **To Save Luna Nova! And Magic from disappearing!**  

Chariot's words not mine. I was a bit confused and unsure about what to do, when a shrill voice broke through my thoughts and I looked over at the girl, who looked as dead as me, she only had brown hair and red eyes. And if nothing else I could at least with certainty say that:  _I don't know who she is._

She hadn't been going to Luna Nova and I don't remember ever seeing her anywhere else. And I think I would remember someone so loud, brash and _uncivilized_. I looked over at Barbara and Hannah, to see how they were faring, and if this whole situation is less confusing for them. No such luck, I am afraid. They were as lost as me, maybe even more. And I am not even going to mention those two other girls who I didn't really know well. Who knows what they thought of all this.

There was a slight pause in Chariot's speech as she asked:" Any questions?". I raised my hand, and she pointed at me, raising her eyebrow in inquiry, curiosity? Who knew?

"Why are we dead?", I ask, and Chariot laughs out loud for some reason. And of course she doesn't answer my question, but carries on and tells us we will become magical zombie idols. If I understood correctly. Undead idols? Witch zombie idols? Dead singers with magical powers?

My head hurts from this whole situation, and I just want to lie down somewhere and sleep. Ah, I wish I stayed dead.

+++

Later, when I already got used to this madness, it became almost normal. All of it really. I found out that the loud-mouthed girl is named Akko. It suited her somehow. Because her name sounds as silly as her. Which I am not sure if I consider it a compliment or an insult. These days I have many feeling about her.

Some of those are normal and clear, others not so much. I was looking at her while she danced and sang. Even if she was the least experienced, she somehow still became our unofficial leader. I was the real leader of course, however if anyone needed support or encouragement they always went to Akko.

Why it happened that way I don't know, but it did, and I couldn't find in myself to complain. It just works and for now that is enough. God knows that we need all the help we can get. With Chariot's madness, Lotte's shyness, Sucy's craziness (mostly about mushrooms, but about other things too), and Hannah's and Barbara's hero worship of me, we needed someone normal in our group.

Though if Atsuko is a normal girl, it is still a bit debatable. She is something. Though if I could describe her with  _normal_ I still can't decide for sure. However that doesn't matter right now. What matters is how I  _feel_ about her. And how she feels about me. However this is really not the time to be asking myself that.

Akko has finally depleted all her reserves of positive thinking and now she is brooding. Thinks she doesn't belong in our group. What utter nonsense really. But emotions are rarely logical, so right now I have to put away my own wants and needs, and put in that thick skull of her's that she is the one who belong here the most.

If only she could see how she looks like on stage. How she looks like while singing, dancing, smiling.... How her mere presence cheers everyone up, helps them improve, move forward. How she makes my heart beat, how beautiful she is..... 

Damn I have it bad. This isn't only a crush anymore. It's fucking **love**. Damn, I didn't need this. I _really_ didn't need this.  **Damn.**

+++

Akko had lost her head. Literally.

Or better said her body. But let's not argue semantics here.

I had sent Sucy and Lotte, to look for it, while Hannah and Barbara prepared the stage for our concert. It's good that we came earlier today, because we would probably be late with the show. I stayed backstage with Atsuko's head to keep watch on her, and to protect her from any more harm she could do to anyone else or herself.

"I lost my own body! Oh, why, why does this always happen to me? Why am I so clumsy?", Akko moans and complains, and I not knowing what to answer to that, just nod and continue to look at anything else but her.

Even with only her head here, I feel a bit nervous near her like I always do. I got used to it, and now it's easier to control than before. However it still is not settled. I am afraid to tell her of my feelings, and Akko is oblivious as always.

I am contemplating about asking Hannah and Barbara to help me, which could turn out good. Or it could turn into a disaster. I won't know until I try, I suppose.

"Come on Sucy, Lotte, hurry up! Find my body!", Akko shouts, and while listening to her, I try to stifle a laugh from breaking out.  I don't want to hurt her, but what she is saying, sounds both silly and ridiculous. 

"Please find it soon! I can't go out on the stage like this. With only my head, I need my body! Nobody will like me or find me cute if I only have a head!". 

I couldn't contain myself anymore and I laughed at that, while Akko gave me the stink eye. I wink at her and say wishfully:" I don't know, maybe they would find your head cute. I can't say for everyone, but I think your head is cute".

There is a deadly silence after that, and when I realize what I had said, I freeze. I can't see her expression, but I can feel her gaze on me, and I clench my fists, cursing myself over and over. Why had you told her that, you ruined your friendship, you ruined your image, now she will hate you, she will find you disgusting, she will reject you and everyone else will too....

"You think I am cute?", she asks, her voice devoid of any emotion. I blush and slowly nod my head, deciding to be honest in the end. I have spilled my beans there is no going back now. "Yes"

There is a pregnant pause between us for some time, and then Akko's only answer is:"Huh". 

"Lift my head up, Diana", she says and I do what she asks of me. I look her right in the eyes, and I can see hope, happiness, surprise and many more emotions battling inside her. "I find you cute too, sexy even. And I would like to become your girlfriend, can I?", Akko asks warmly, and I blush even more. 

I am completely stunned by her words, and I can't answer for some time. When I collect myself enough, I nod and add:" I would like that", smiling softly at her. She returns the smile tenfold, and I find myself blinded by the sheer light it emits. "Can I kiss you now?", Akko asks again, shy for the first time this day, and I can't fight back the grin that appears on my face.

Akko is just so cute, when she blushes, and when she is shy, so naturally I agree. I move her lips towards mine and they touch tentatively, slowly, softly, chaste for the first time. We move apart, and I find myself wanting to kiss her again, the sentiment I think she agrees with.

But before we succeed, Sucy's voice cuts through our moment and the spell is broken. "I found your body Akko, though as I see you are busy with other things, I will bring it with me somewhere else, until you need it again. I want to try new experiment on your body", Sucy says and cackles, making Akko flail and whine, urging me to run after her and save her body from the clutches of this evil mushroom witch.

I just laugh and follow her instructions, feeling the happiest I have ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the anime Zombieland Saga or Little Witch Academia. I do own this story and this weird idea for a crossover, though.


End file.
